


Captain and Iron

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Captain Gigi, Iron Pirlo, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, i don't even, just don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: There is nothing more common than two lovers reuniting. But being superheroes might get in the way





	Captain and Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiracoloDiGigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/gifts), [pirlohno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/gifts).



> Zak, Josh, this is for you

It’s frantic, it’s urgent and it’s messy. The way Andrea grabs the collar of his grey tee-shirt to pull him down, the way his lover has his hands roaming over his hips, bringing him closer and closer to him, the way they move and don’t care for the objects they push to the ground in the process or how there is a thud when Gigi’s body comes crashing against the wall, pushed by the shorter man, a moan stifled in his throat. 

It is always like this when one of them comes back from a mission the other wasn’t a part of. Gigi had come back during the night, stumbling upon Andrea, sound asleep in his lab. He had carried his lover through the corridors until reaching his room and then went to his own, completely exhausted. Their relationship was barely a secret to any other member of their team and yet, they still insisted each had their own separate quarters, they had said something about appearance’s sake for the new comers though Claudio had just rolled his eyes joking they just wanted more room to fool around.

“You should have woken me up when you came back.” Andrea rasped, breathless

“You never have a full night sleep, much less if you know I’m here.” Gigi simply answered before silencing him again with his lips.

Andrea was the reckless one. After all, he had revealed to the world’s face he was Iron Man without batting an eye. Gigi was softer, always trying to reason and be responsible. One would think their relationship would have been completely explosive. And in a way, it was. Their passion was. Instead of their differences driving them apart, they completed each other and sparked a fire between them that even they could not exactly explain. But whatever it was, they were just glad it was there and it happened.  
The taller man roamed his hands on Andrea’s hips and lower back before descending on one of his thigh. 

“You’re too small…” He complained in a groan.

Before Andrea could form any protest, Gigi lifted him up, his hands under his thighs and reversed their position, the shorter man now against the wall. His complains dead on his tongue, captured by Gigi’s, the younger man wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and his arms around his neck. He quickly buried his hands in the older man’s black short hair, scraping his head with his fingernails. Gigi thrusted into him, making them both moan before they tried to get rid of each other’s clothes.

“I’ve missed you.” They both whispered, not remembering who said it first, too engulfed in the heat of the moment.

No sooner had they discarded their shirts, hands caressing each other’s chest, that the alarm went off.

“Damnit!” Gigi let out.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Andrea growled.

They both stood there, unmoving, trying to catch their breath while their hands traced soft patterns on their exposed skins, the urgency long gone now. 

“Hey lovebirds, come out !” called Claudio through the door.

They could see his smile without even having him before them. The archer was maybe their closest friend with Giorgio but surely the one who gently taunted them the most. 

“I’m too old for this shit.” Gigi chuckled as he put Andrea back on the ground before they suited up.

“But that’s partly why we love it, admit it. Anyway you could still pass on the shield. To Claudio for example, that’d be quite a sight and maybe would shut him up.” The younger man replied with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

His lover just shook his head with a smile before going to his own room to fetch his shield. 

 

They met a couple of minutes later in the briefing room with everyone else.

“Captain.” 

“Iron Man.” 

They both had a knowing look, the glimmer of a smile in their gaze. They turned to their teammates and filled them in on the situation and the plan to follow. Then, they all run out of the Avengers tower. 

“Hey old man, who’s the best out there today, is in charge tonight.” Andrea bet with a coy smile

“Careful who you’re calling old, rusty robot.” Gigi answered, accepting the challenge.

And off they went, to save the day once again.


End file.
